


A Justified Whisper

by strongcoffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...But Fandral needs work, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Squirting, Thor is a good lover, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: After Thor reluctantly shares gossip with Loki about Fandral's (apparently) poor abilities in bed, Loki jokingly suggests that he ought to teach him the finer points of pleasuring the female sex with his own parts. To his surprise, Thor encourages it - under his supervision, of course - and to the utter dismay of both of them, the whispers turn out to be true. Fandral is dreadful. But he can be taught.Note: Come for the Thorki, stay for Fandral's questionable bedroom etiquette :)





	A Justified Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Thorki heart, make no mistake, but I've always imagined Fandral to have a silent yearning for Loki. Usually it has been a strict no-no for him, but not today, my friend!
> 
> I should also point out that it was Zachary Levi's version of the character that I fell in love with, so I had him in mind when I wrote this. 
> 
> No ages are given and normally I just throw out vague ranges, but for the sake of simplicity, in my mind...Thor is 18, Loki is 14 and Fandral is 21. They're only suggestions, feel free to completely ignore them. :)
> 
> Onward...

 

Thor always liked the leisurely pace and relaxed atmosphere of evenings such as this.

 

He was resting against the heap of pillows and furs at the top of his bed, his leather-clad legs bent at the knee and spread wide to accommodate his little brother’s reclining form. Loki’s spine was neatly cradled in his firm but cushioning torso as he read a book - one full of curious symbols. Thor knew better than to ask what they meant - though it didn’t stop him from commenting every couple of pages when one looked a bit like something naughty. __“_ Yes Thor, that looks like a cock.”, “Yes Thor, that looks like a set of balls. Astounding,”  _Loki would say, with the kind of exasperation that always tickled him.

He began to yawn loudly, rubbing his bare feet into the fur and stretching his muscular arms up over his head, luxuriating in the warmth and familiarity of the smaller body flush to his own as they sat together, quietly (mostly), contentedly (for Thor, at least), and, just for a change, fully clothed.

 

“Cover your mouth, Thor, you’re such a beast,” Loki griped without looking up, giving him an elbow in the ribs and cutting him off mid yawn.

 

“I _did_ ,” he lied, trying to sound offended. “You just didn’t see.”

 

“I don’t need to see. I can _feel_ your poor manners, Brother, they have a presence.”

 

Thor flicked the back of Loki’s ear and his brother swatted it away, tutting as expected. “Poor manners? Interrupting a man in the midst of a good yawn, those are poor manners,” he quibbled, only for the fun of it, he was quite happy. “You rascal,” he added, lowering his lips to the top of Loki’s head and kissing his hair, then sneaking a hand down between his thighs, subtly trying to part them.

 

“What in the nine realms was wrong with Fandral today?” Loki asked, eventually spreading his legs voluntarily after tiring of his brother’s feeble attempts at stealth, letting his knees rest against Thor’s.

 

Thor fiddled with the elaborate belt-buckle that cinched the fabric at Loki’s svelte waist, speaking as he undid it. “He’s been like this for weeks now,” he sighed. “Apparently, he hasn’t lain with a woman in many months. His confidence has taken a bit of a blow.”

 

Loki tried to make himself more comfortable in Thor’s lap, squirming against the well-known bulge of a thick, excited cock, but his fidgeting only succeeded in making it harder and more insistent. Thor dressed to the right, so he rolled a little to the left, settling once more. “Perhaps his standards are too high. Maybe he just needs to focus on the more dull-witted ones.” he remarked, reaching from his book and behind his shoulder to pull at his brother’s blond hair with a smile, making a point.

 

“Rude,” Thor chuckled, smacking the hand away before feeling for the hem of Loki’s leggings. He slowly traced the inside seam from the knee all the way up to the top, giving the modest but perky bundle of his willy and balls a light grope, then dipping under, curling four fingers into the hot material surrounding his cunt and swirling into the puffy flesh. Loki’s breath hitched at the caress. “If only it were that simple, Brother,” he said thoughtfully, continuing to gently stimulate Loki’s quim through his lower garment as he spoke.

 

“Oh? It’s not? -Mmm, right there.” Loki cupped a dainty hand around the meatier one between his legs and forced his brother’s kneading to become a little firmer, pushing his fingers down on top of Thor’s until they mimicked the motion and pace that he demonstrated - a pleasant and arousing touch, but as much for a nice massage as for the possibility of a climax. They were comfortable enough with each other’s bodies now that casual intimacy often evolved seamlessly into sexual intimacy without any clear decision being made about it - sometimes it wasn’t until Thor had him lying on the bed with a hand on his cock, a finger inside him, and his tongue down his throat that he realised how it had escalated from a simple game or a play fight.

 

“Unfortunately, it isn’t.” Normally Thor took no part in tattle, least of all when it concerned a friend, but he had already mentioned it, and holding back the particulars now would only serve to torment Loki more. “You see, word has it - and you know I don’t care for whispers - that he…you know…isn’t all that good between the sheets.”

 

Loki dropped his book against his leg momentarily and tipped his head back on Thor’s chest so that he could see him. “Oooh, is that right?” he hooted. He considered himself quite well-informed when it came to gossip, especially that of a scandalous or embarrassing nature, and was surprised that this little gem had slipped through the net.

 

“It is. Now he’s utterly plagued with self-doubt.”

 

“What, _exactly_ , did they say?” Loki asked, desperate for the details.

 

Thor hesitated awkwardly. “Well, among other things, that he, and I quote: “Was about as sensual as a tavern stool, but far less pleasurable to sit on.””

 

Loki cackled and shook his head. “Scathing.”

 

“I know. You shouldn’t talk about a man that way. ” Thor retreated and instead rubbed at Loki’s cock. “But now he’s miserable and useless. The only thing he caught on our last hunting trip was a cold.”

 

“Poor Fandral,” Loki said, part in sympathy, part in jest. Fandral was known for flirting with anything in a dress and, despite being a few years older than Thor, seemed to be even more ignorant than his brother when it came to social cues (often pursuing those who were clearly disinterested or looking to make a quick exit); maybe he _ _did__ deserve a harsh awakening. Then again, he was plagued by the great ‘blind optimism’, an ailment equally exhibited by Thor, and that made him feel a bit sorry for him.

 

He lay down his book and looked back up at Thor, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “You know, I should teach him how to please a girl’s pouch myself.”

 

Thor laughed. “I’m not sure that he would decline. He’s always had a bit of a soft spot for you, and the way he is right now, would be likely to stick his cock in a meat pie if he thought it would feel good - more so if it might compliment his efforts.”

 

“Thank you for that evocative imagery, Thor, and I’m glad you think so highly of me,” Loki said, unamused. Thor gave him a reconciliatory peck on the cheek and followed it up with a few more for good measure.

 

“You know, he’s coming over to discuss our trip to Vanaheim shortly, perhaps you should ask him if he wants a ‘pity coupling’.” He squeezed Loki’s shoulder… “Eh?”…and shook it, grinning. “You fancy Fandral’s tiny cock in you?”

 

“Tiny co- Wait, Thor, are you _jealous?!_ __Of_ Fandral?!_”

 

“Ha! I don’t _get_ jealous,” Thor remarked with a little more gusto than was absolutely necessary. He pulled Loki’s shirt over his head, making his short, black hair, fluffy, before flattening it down…then ruffling it back up just to annoy his brother. “No, no. I admire Fandral in many ways: he’s an excellent swordsman, a dedicated warrior, and a loyal friend, but I am in no way intimidated by his sexual prowess…or lack thereof.”

 

“Ah-ha! So, you _do_  believe the rumours then?”

 

“I take no sides,” he said non-committally, but with a smile, pulling down Loki’s leggings so that his brother lay naked in his grasp, his cock having fully stirred as a result of Thor’s rummaging. “But I should point out that you’ve never been with another man besides me.”

 

“So?”

 

Thor clutched Loki’s sac with one hand and tilted his hips up to try and get a better view between his legs. When partially successful, he sucked wetly on the tip of his middle finger and lightly pressed it to Loki’s cunt to find it surprisingly damp already. The touch made his brother twitch and give an adorable squeak. “I’ve got a big cock and a considerable desire to please you with it. To pleasure you in every way possible, in fact. Your satisfaction is a priority to me,” he said, before becoming reflective. “Perhaps I set the bar too high. Perhaps you would be disappointed with anything less.”

 

Loki giggled. “Could you _be_  any more arrogant, Brother?” It was true that Thor was a gracious lover though, and from the comments he had overheard from many of the soldiers and city-dwelling, working men, it was clear that few revered their sexual partners as much as Thor did him. That said, he had sometimes wondered what his experience might have been like had his brother not been his first.

 

“It’s not arrogance, it’s the truth,” Thor said with a carefree shrug, then paused for a moment. “And I’m happy to prove it.”

 

Loki was shocked by what Thor was implying. “You would give Fandral your blessing to bed me, Brother?! You trust him that much?!”

 

Thor took his hand from between Loki’s legs, letting his little balls slip back down. He lowered his hips, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back against his skin-tight, sleeveless blue top - Loki’s skin looked almost white against it. “I trust him with our secret. Perhaps _slightly_  less so in honouring your pussy, but I imagine that to be the point: he needs help. Of course, _ _I__  would be there to oversee it, make sure he took no liberties; he has seen my wrath in battle, I trust that he wouldn’t provoke it,” Thor threatened with deceptive cheer, “Besides, you would get what you wanted that way, wouldn’t you? And Fandral might end this incessant moping.”

 

Loki was taken by surprise. Thor could border on the possessive sometimes, yet he was willing to let him lay with another, his best friend no less (even if it __was__  under his scrutiny) to what?…prove his point? Or was it to let Loki have someone besides him? He wasn’t sure.

 

There was a knock at the door and a familiar voice behind it, yet it was tinged with unfamiliar rue. “It is I,” it said.

 

Loki quickly closed his legs and reached for his shirt, but Thor got there first and flung it on the floor. “Come in,” his brother boomed.

 

“Brother, what are you doing?!” Loki shrilled through a whisper.

 

“What’s wrong?” Thor whispered back, “It was _your_  suggestion.”

 

Loki blushed. Perhaps this was his own fault for teasing Thor, maybe he had offended him with his talk of engaging in sex with another man, jest or no. “Thor, that’s not what I-” They abruptly ceased their bickering as the door handle turned.

 

Fandral spoke as he entered, his head hung low, his eyes fixed dispiritedly on the toes of his thigh-high, brown leather boots as they clacked on the stone floor beneath him. “I cannot grace you with my presence for long, Thor, for I fear this evening that I have not the focus nor the heart for-”

 

He raised his head, and when he did, stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Thor and Loki watched as he stood, frozen to the spot, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ and his eyes widening comically as he took in the image of Loki’s naked body lying in Thor’s embrace. He gulped. A long moment of silence passed before a realisation flitted across his features. He suddenly relaxed and began to smile, clapping his hands and shaking a finger at Loki.

 

“Well played, Loki, well played,” he remarked, laughing at his own presumed stupidity. “It is _most_ convincing, why, you have made such an easy fool of even _me_. I must commend you on your ever-improving skills in magic. I would suggest that your mother is proud, though I doubt her hours of tutoring were intended for such creative, and dare I say, sordid, an application as this.”

 

“It’s not an illusion,” Thor smiled, and Fandral jumped, obviously surprised that ‘it’ spoke.

 

Fandral looked at Loki for confirmation and when he saw him shake his head, blinked three times, then abruptly turned heel. He started towards the door, and both of them expected him to scarper, but instead of leaving, he stuck his neck out and checked the corridor both ways before quietly closing the door behind him then throwing his hands up, resuming his distress.

 

“You _do_  realise that the repercussions of this would be _catastrophic,_ do you not?” he warned, pacing the floor, the loose white sleeves of his dress shirt billowing as he strode. With one hand on the decorated, olive-green waistcoat at his hip and the other running over his closely-clipped beard, he continued, “What if it had not been me walking in on the two of you, hm? Did you consider that? What, had a maid wandered in and seen this…this display?” He gestured to them both with a vague flutter of his fingers as though casting a spell. “And _you_ Thor, _you_  should know better than this.”

 

Loki wanted to scold Thor in agreement, just because he could, just because it would get him back for the situation they now found themselves in - _yes, Thor, you should know better!_ \- but it would be unfair. “I’m as much to blame,” he instead admitted with a sigh.

 

Fandral took a deep breath and let it out slowly through the purse of his lips, at a loss. His eyes trailed up and down Loki’s body as he approached the bottom of the bed, once or twice trying to look away long enough to appear indifferent, but failing terribly. He coughed politely, his cheeks flushed, speaking calmly but with difficulty, twirling his hand around in the air as he found his next words. “Does your intimacy involve…That is to say…do you fully engage in…”

 

“-We do,” Thor interjected, grinning. “I enjoy filling him with my cock. He likes it too, don’t you Loki?” He bounced Loki on his lap for emphasis and Loki reached behind and whacked his arm, stilling him. “But it’s not me that he asked for tonight,” he added with a small smile.

 

Fandral was usually quite sharp, but it took him a moment to catch on, and when he did, he moved his mouth open and closed, saying nothing for several seconds, his hands resting firmly in the dip of his waist. His blush deepened and he suddenly started to look a little sheepish.

 

“Is…Is that true, Loki?”

 

Loki turned and scowled at Thor, but received only a blithe look in return. He puffed his chest out and crossed his arms. “I thought I might teach you how to improve your technique, in light of the recent…issues you’ve been facing.”

 

Thor was quite impressed by how easily his brother broached the subject.

 

“Ah. So you heard about that,” Fandral replied tersely, before pridefully tossing his head back, his ear-length, blond hair whipping from his face only to fall forward again. “Ahem, naught but the slur of a bored woman. No matter, Fandral the Dashing’s reputation will rise from the ashes when they realise the fallacy of it all,” he stated happily, before the smile slowly began to disappear and his eyes flitted over Loki’s creamy skin. “If, however, hypothetically, I _was_  in need of assistance and I sought this from your lovely self, how - and I mean no offence - would you hope to show me what a woman enjoys…without the equipment to do so?”

 

Thor smiled and reached down between Loki’s legs, lifting his sac and revealing the flushed little pussy beneath.

 

Fandral choked on a breath and stared gormlessly at his quim for several moments before becoming stern. “Thor!” he admonished. “Forgive me for overstepping my boundaries, my prince, but you would have your brother trade his perfect form for one better suited to your needs? I confess I am surprised at you.”

 

They were both stunned by that statement; Loki for the reference to his ‘perfect form’ and Thor for his realisation that this was how the situation must have looked to an outsider. He had been so preoccupied with Fandral being let in on _their_  secret that he hadn’t considered _Loki’s_. It was never his place to reveal the truth of his brother’s dual sexes and he suddenly felt a little ashamed. “Yes, well I…” he started, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“No, they are both mine,” Loki stated proudly.

 

It startled Thor, but obviously startled his friend more, who raised his eyebrows at his brother.

 

“Right, I see, well, that is certainly a unique set of…” Fandral began, “…circumstances,” he finished tactfully.

 

Loki was quite taken with his diplomacy. “You can have a closer look, if you like,” he offered. Fandral paused for a moment, then began to move with obvious trepidation, as though the floor were littered with traps. It was only as he walked around the side of the bed that Loki noticed the prominent swell in his britches. The sight of the fabric straining over his erection made him blush. It was the sight of male arousal, and it was for him.

 

Fandral sat on the bed nervously, then looked up at Thor for his consent. When he received it in the form of a gentle nod, he lay his upper body low on the fur - like he was hiding behind enemy lines - and raked his eyes over his tiny cunt. “My word, Loki. Never before have I seen such a precious, budding rose,” he praised, “And with petals so sweet,” he added, his focus on the pink, frilly lips at his centre.

 

Thor rather liked the poetry of it - he had often thought the same himself - but Loki pressed onward. “Would you like to become better acquainted with it?” he asked.

 

Again Fandral looked at Thor, clearly requiring his approval. Finding no argument, however, he smiled and said: “I would be a fool to decline,” then edged his fingers into the top of his boot and began to remove them one at a time.

 

It was an insignificant thing really, but Loki couldn’t help but appreciate the distinguished beauty of his clothes, something his brother never bothered with. He imagined Thor in such finery; the baggy sleeves of a dress shirt flowing behind him as he thumped through the palace; a fitted, embroidered waistcoat that followed the outline of his muscular figure, bulging slightly at his chest and tapering at his waist; and cuffed leather boots that clung so very tightly to his thick, meaty thighs - all of that elegant dress offsetting his rugged handsomeness. A little juice oozed out of his cunt - he could have cried.

 

Fandral took off his waistcoat and unbuttoned his shirt but left it hanging open, revealing a surprisingly toned body himself. It didn’t take the same shape as his brother’s - less bulky and more athletic, though still wide at the breast, where a gold pendant settled attractively - but it was impressive nonetheless, and included a peppering of chest hair, something he wasn’t familiar with, but rather intrigued by.

 

There was a notable pause before Fandral slowly began to unlace himself. Loki had little doubt that he had never exposed his erect cock to another man before, let alone to a boy _and_ a man (a distinction that needed to be made since Thor had come of age), and all with them both watching so intently - he couldn’t imagine the pressure.

 

Fandral finally pushed his britches down to his ankles and stepped out of them.

 

Thor smiled inwardly. _Fandral wasn’t as big as him _.__

__

Loki noticed this too, but it was hardly surprising; Thor was unreasonably large. Nevertheless, Fandral’s cock had a certain grace to it, an eager curve, a lighter head. It may not have been too girthy, but that was okay; Thor and he had not made love today or last night and his rapid healing had returned his pussy to its default state; he would be tight for Fandral. That said, it was still quite long, long enough to give his deeper parts a tickle. The idea made his cheeks burn. He had never let anyone besides his brother touch him, let alone enter his body.

 

Fandral gave him a nervous but charming smile and Loki returned it. He then knelt between his legs and took his cock in hand then shuffled forward.

 

Thor quickly placed a hand over Loki’s privates and Loki spoke for both of them. “Wait, Fandral. What are you doing?”

 

Fandral suddenly looked perplexed, his eyes shifting from side to side. “I was…under the impression that I was to make love to you, I truly hope I haven’t misread the situation.”

 

“You can’t just stick your cock in me though! That isn’t the point of this exercise!”

 

“Oh, I see,” Fandral said, nodding. “Would you…prefer to pleasure me with your mouth first?”

 

Thor’s frame began to tremble under Loki as he tried to swallow his laughter, struggling to contain himself, his face turning red with the pressure, tears welling in his eyes. Loki squeezed his thigh to try and pacify him.

 

Loki spoke calmly. “No Fandral, I already know how to suck a cock. Perhaps the better question would be, would _you_ like to pleasure _me_  with _your_ mouth.”

 

Fandral blinked and looked at Thor.

 

Thor finally composed himself and cleared his throat. “The answer to that, my friend, is yes,” he said, grinning.

 

“Yes. Alright then, why not?” Fandral smiled.

 

Thor hooked his brother’s thighs over his own so that Loki was splayed open across them, and pitched his hips so it would be more practical for him to have his pussy licked out. He cupped his balls again with one hand, but used the other to lay his head back against his chest, then gestured an open palm between his legs, urging Fandral on.

 

“Eat him, Fandral. He tastes lovely,” he encouraged.

 

“Right, of course, yes, ‘the breakfast of champions’ as they say…ahem.” But instead of moving forward, Fandral leaned back slightly, continuing to stare.

 

 _Surely in all Fandral’s years practising sex, he had pleasured a woman with his mouth_ , Loki thought. “I take it you don’t do this terribly often, then.”

 

“Well, you know, I believe the fairer sex appreciate a quick turnaround.”

 

Loki could have wept. How this man had bedded anyone was a mystery to him. “Do you now?”

 

“Yes, I mean, what maiden has the time for such needless frivolities?”

 

Thor sniggered. This was too funny.

 

“I do, Fandral, I have the time.” Loki said softly, before becoming strict. “And I like it, and so will your potential partners, so you ought to make an effort.”

 

“Quite right,” Thor agreed.

 

Fandral nodded and hunkered down, lying snug to the bed, looking at it. He reached a finger out and glided it once through the moisture that glinted on Loki’s rosy inner ripples, then withdrew it, hesitantly bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it, his cock twitching below.

 

“This wet…” he said quietly. “…Is it…for me?”

 

Loki looked to Thor for help. His brother had been pleasuring him before Fandral had entered the room and was, by majority, responsible for his excitement, but nothing would be gained from telling Fandral that, especially in his delicate state. Thor pressed his lips tightly together and shrugged, giving him an _‘I have no idea. Whatever you think’_ look. Useless.

 

“Yes Fandral,” he lied effortlessly, holding Fandral’s chin and stroking his thumb against the short hair of his beard. “The thought of you pleasuring me can’t help but stir the honey in my pot.”

 

“Bit much,” Thor coughed into his ear. Loki dug his nails into his leg.

 

Fandral gave him a sly little smile, stuck his tongue out, and moved in, prodding it boldly into the flesh of his sex.

 

The feeling of a hot, enthusiastic tongue all around his vulva made him shiver pleasantly; _maybe this wouldn’t be so bad_. He tried to lie back and enjoy it, but the continued clumsy poking was less than satisfactory. “Alright, alright,” he finally said, lifting Fandral’s head with both hands, noting with amusement how his tongue remained hanging out of his mouth like a cat that had been startled while cleaning itself. “Try licking it slowly. Upwards. Long swipes.”

 

Fandral complied and the difference was immeasurable. Loki began to moan softly at the gentle laving, tensing slightly as Fandral’s modest beard rasped against his vulnerable tissue. It felt strange. Despite Thor’s physical maturity since coming of age, it would still be another few years before he would be anywhere close to growing the ‘great and mighty beard’ he aspired to. As such, he continued to use a blade to keep himself smooth, something which Loki generally appreciated. However, in the last few months, after returning from several days in the wild, his elder brother would sport a rough, golden stubble - one that made Loki weak at the knees, literally, when he pulled Thor’s unshaven face up into his cunt as he stood with his legs apart. It was wide and abrasive though, scraping his inner thighs, a far cry from the thinner, lordly, (and possibly, occasionally oiled) beard that currently assaulted his nether regions.

 

In fact, so fervent was Fandral becoming in his ministrations, that he began starting too low and ending too high, brushing over his arsehole and up between his balls. Loki gasped.

 

“Apologies,” Fandral murmured against him, obviously thinking he had made a mistake. “That’s alright,” Loki said, knowing it would do little good to discuss the enjoyment of having his plums bothered and perhaps unwise to recommend attentiveness when it came to a woman’s anus, but honestly, he loved it when Thor gave those long licks that covered all of his parts in one sweep, he was just a little surprised that his brother’s womanising best friend was willing to have a go.

 

“Fandral,” Thor said, pulling at the skin above Loki’s lips until a small bud peeped out, then holding it between his fingers. “Flick your tongue over this part here, he really likes that.”

 

Fandral retreated and regarded it curiously.

 

“My, what a pretty little acorn you have there. Is this another part of your elaborate anatomy?”

 

Loki arched an eyebrow weakly but tried to be understanding. Thor hadn’t known about it before they had lain together either. “No…every woman…has one,” he breathed.

 

“It’s a pleasure spot, an important one, perhaps the _most_ important one,” Thor added, taking the burden of speech from his brother. “You can stray from it, but you should keep coming back to it. Fingers, lips, tongue, sometimes I even like to rub my cock against it. Loki cannot get enough of it.”

 

Fandral nodded before lowering his mouth and cautiously tonguing at it between Thor’s fingers. Loki made a small ‘ah’ sound and jolted, reaching between his legs and over Thor’s hand, pushing the hood of his clitoris back down, the sensation of it being touched with full exposure, too overwhelming.

 

“Oh. Yes. Watch out for that, it’s very sensitive,” Thor said, somewhat belatedly.

 

Fandral resumed and began to alternate between swirling over and flicking at the nub. Loki whined and squirmed, digging his toes into the furs and grabbing at Thor’s thighs. Thor kissed his hair and rubbed his tummy, making soothing ‘shh’ sounds and offering reassuring whispers,  _'I'm here. You're alright.'_

 

Unprompted, Fandal reached his fingers out to spread Loki’s inner lips and find his entrance. He poked his tongue in, just a little at first, then deeper, until his face was pressed into him, and slowly spiralled his tongue against Loki’s walls.

 

Loki let out a long groan, letting his head loll against Thor’s chest while still looking at Fandral. A lock of his wavy, blond hair now fell across his eyes, his pendant swaying at his neck as he continued. He was handsome, in his own fussy, foppish way and when he glanced up at him, Loki realised that his eyes were much prettier than he remembered - not as pretty as Thor’s though.

 

“You should finger him too,” Thor advised.

 

Fandral slid a single finger in alongside his tongue, then leaned back slightly on his elbows, beard wet with juice, watching as the digit slowly moved in and out of Loki’s tiny, saliva-soaked quim. “Gods, that’s beautiful,” he whispered, before easing in a second finger, making Loki moan and push down for more.”

 

“Mmm, Thor,” Loki mumbled, letting his eyelids flutter shut.

 

Thor’s cock thrummed. He was getting excited by the way Loki was wriggling against him, but more so by the way he unwittingly murmured his name, despite being pleasured by another man. He thought that Fandral might take offence, but he seemed too enraptured by Loki’s reactive sounds and expressions to notice - or possibly too pleased with himself to care. “Press up inside him, Fandral,” Thor offered enthusiastically.

 

Fandral did as instructed, rubbing the roof of Loki’s cunt, massaging it faster and harder until the whines became desperate whimpers and the whimpers turned into one long, strained, high-pitched cry.

 

 _Uh-oh _.__  Thor recognised that sound. “Fandral, I wouldn’t do that if I were y-”

 

The warning didn’t come soon enough.

 

Loki’s body suddenly stilled as a surge of fluid sprung from his cunt and sprayed Fandral directly in the face, forcing, what seemed like gallons of the stuff, through his hair, in his mouth and over his beard. The poor man could do nothing but blink impotently and swallow the hot liquid that made its way past his lips as Loki released his watery emission all over him, flooding the furs beneath.

 

Loki panted as his body finished, lying back against Thor.

 

Thor began to laugh, the expression on Fandral’s face: priceless. His friend’s cheeks were covered in it, his groomed hair now drenched and clinging to his forehead - he looked like a drowned rat. Thor continued to observe humorously as Fandral proceeded to suck the wet from his bottom lip, tasting it, and trying to make sense of what had just happened.

 

“Wait,” Fandral began, wiping his face with his hand and his hair on his shirt sleeve, “Was that the fabled-?”

 

“-Yes,” Thor finished, grinning and nodding slowly as though he were a scholar on such matters - though they had both heard the stories. “It doesn’t happen very often, you should consider yourself privileged.”

 

“I am, my Gods, I am.” He glanced at Loki who was still struggling to catch his breath, arms hanging loosely over Thor’s legs. “Is he…?”

 

“He’s fine,” Thor said, kissing Loki’s cheek and letting him rest.

 

Thor watched as Fandral looked down at Loki’s sopping cunt, his eyes following the trail of moisture that gathered at his entrance, spilled onto the tight little suck of his arsehole, and finally, puddledunder him. Although it had dampened the dense, short-haired bear pelt beneath, it refused to fully soak in, instead settling on top.

 

As if bewitched, he reached into the shallow pool and steeped his fingers in it, giving it a splash, then moved back to Loki’s quim, administering a cautious prod as if expecting it to squirt at him again. When it didn’t, he ran his thumb through the split, pulling at the shining flesh to find his entrance once more, and attempting to peer inside. “It’s so  _little_ , Thor,” he noted somewhat vacantly, holding Loki’s folds apart.

 

“He’s a bit on the small side, yes, but as long as he’s relaxed and prepared, he can be quite accommodating.”

 

“Thor,” Loki panted. “Will you…stop talking about me…as if you’re trying…to sell a horse.”

 

“Sorry, Lok-”

 

“-And why exactly did you make Fandral do that? Hm?”

 

“I didn’t _know_ it was going to happen,” Thor said, “Besides, you like it when I make you do that. It feels good doesn’t it?”

 

“It feels…I don’t know how it feels…but it certainly isn’t essential in teaching hi-”

 

The yelp that escaped Loki made them all jump. In their squabbling, neither had noticed Fandral lining himself up with Loki’s entrance and nudging the tip of his cock inside.

 

“FANDRAL!” They both scolded. When Fandral raised his head, he looked like a child caught stealing pastries from the kitchen - only with his cock out.

 

“Do you _normally_  try to initiate relations with your partner while they’re not paying attention to you?!” Loki squawked.

 

Fandral sighed ruefully. “Regularly.”

 

“Dear Gods,” Loki murmured under his breath, placing a palm over his eyes as though it might shield him from idiocy. “Well, don’t. It’s rude.”

 

Fandral looked to Thor who cringed. “It really isn’t good form Fandral.”

 

“Apologies, my princes. I fear that I am not thinking clearly.”

 

“Well, just don’t make a habit of it,” Loki huffed, his haughty tone never ceasing to make Thor smile, even under these circumstances. “Alright, well as you a _clearly_  ready,” Loki continued, lying back against Thor and wriggling on his steady, leather-covered thighs, “I suppose…well, I suppose you ought to make love to me,” he finished, a little abashed.

 

Fandral shifted between Thor’s legs, on his knees, shamefully leading his cock back to Loki’s entrance. “I really do apolog-”

 

“-It’s alright,” Loki reassured, dropping his resentful tone entirely. He didn’t want to made love to by a man who was glum and contrite. “Just…be gentle.”

 

Fandral gave a small, meek smile, then took a deep breath, dipping the head of his cock down with the tips of his fingers and, with immense concentration, slowly started to push it into Loki’s cunt.

Loki watched as his awkward new lover struggled to get the flared edge of his crown past the tight ring of his entrance. Fandral gripped himself by the shaft for better control, and after a moment of steadily increasing force… the head suddenly popped in, causing an ‘mm’ to escape Loki’s pressed lips and an, almost surprised, ‘haa’ from Fandral as he let out the breath he had been holding, all at once.

Fandral quickly looked up at him to make sure he could proceed. Finding no objections, he slipped in further, letting out an intense, gutteral groan as his length was gradually consumed by Loki’s slippery heat, his mouth hanging open, his brow furrowed. “ _Gods_ …you feel…ohh, _Loki _,__ ” he moaned as he finished burying himself inside, his pubic hair finally brushing against warm, wet, lips. He stilled, closing his eyes and basking in the moment.

 

Loki felt his heartbeat quicken at the sound of his own name. He loved the way his brother said it, whispered it, groaned it - but this was good too; soft, clear, appreciative - the breath behind the ‘k’ making his pussy pulse. The feeling was different too. The stretch didn’t give him the burn that it did on Thor’s cock, but the way it slithered up into his gut had its own strange appeal.

 

Fandral gripped his waist and slowly began to move in and out, not rocking so much as advancing in an oddly straight line, probing him with his penis. _That wouldn’t do_. Loki took hold of the cheeks of his bottom - the hem of Fandral’s soft dress shirt brushing his knuckles pleasantly - and guided him inside in a more fluid motion, pushing his pussy down to meet each roll of his hips. The difference was significant, but it must have been tremendous to Fandral who immediately became more vocal, groaning and hissing in a way that would have sounded painful had it not been so clearly sexual.

  

Loki removed his hands, letting Fandral continue unassisted, and instead held onto Thor’s thighs, gripping them every time he was penetrated, a soft moan accompanying each one. He reached down underneath himself to feel for his brother’s erection, solid in the fabric of his trousers, and suddenly felt inexplicably aroused by the idea of having two men hard for him at the same time.

He tipped his head back and Thor ran a large hand up over his throat, clasped his chin and dipped down for a passionate open-mouthed kiss, dropping his palm to smooth over Loki’s nipples, giving them a playful tweak and smiling against his lips.

 

When Thor raised his head, he looked at Fandral and imagined that his friend had taken Loki’s ‘gentle’ comment too much to heart, having not changed his pace once since he had begun. Maybe he was scared to. Loki must have been thinking the same, as he breathed: “If you like…you can go faster…ah…or deeper…or-”

 

To Thor’s consternation, Fandral didn’t even give Loki time to finish, determined to fulfil both suggestions at once without even waiting for the third, pistoning his hips quick and hard.

 

“Steady on,” Thor said, reaching out to push at Fandral’s shoulder.

 

“It’s…ah…alright,” Loki tried. Fandral was beginning to go red in the face, sweat pooling in his collarbone, his wet hair trembling; he was too far gone to instruct now.

 

Fandral leaned down and attempted to kiss Loki’s lips, but Loki turned his head so that it met with his cheek.

 

“Sorry Fandral,” Thor said smugly, “He doesn’t like being kissed by anyone but me.”

 

 _Loki wasn’t having that_ , not because he disagreed, but because of his brother’s complacency in the matter. He reached out and clasped Fandral’s jaw, dragging him in for a kiss, plunging his small tongue inside and circling it around his mouth. Fandral moaned down his throat and pressed against him as he fucked him, his chest hair tickling his nipples, his necklace cool against his hot skin.

 

Thor frowned as he watched. _Cheeky little-_

 

Fandral wrenched from the kiss, gasping. “Loki,” he puffed. “tell me…tell me something that…you like about me.”

 

 _What in all the-?_ Loki was used to Thor asking questions during sex, but they were usually filthy, often rhetorical and when they did require an answer, that answer was most likely _‘Yes, Thor. Yes! Yes! Yes!’_ But it seemed that Fandral was in need of personal validation as much as he was in need of a warm pussy around his cock. He continued to shake with the ferocity of the thrusts, but managed to still Fandral’s head long enough to sweep the damp and unruly blond hair from his eyes and stare into them.

 

He wasn’t sure what answer Fandral was looking for so attempted to satisfy all possibilities in one statement. “You’re witty and funny…” he breathed, “…you have kind eyes and a handsome face…you have a lovely cock and it feels good inside me, Fandral…it feels really, really good.”  

 

It seemed as though that was it. Fandral immediately let out a strained, pitiful whine, and climaxed, squirting hot, runny come inside him. He pushed his seed in as deep as he could, and, when he had no more to give, slumped against Loki's chest, panting. The room was otherwise quiet.

 

A full minute later, Fandral lifted his head, his breathing now even.

 

“Amazing. Just amazing,” he smiled, his cheeks glowing. “I’m afraid I didn’t bring about a satisfying conclusion for yourself though,” he told Loki. “While I may no longer sate you…traditionally that is, for at _least_ another half-hour…”

 

Loki wasn’t waiting around for _ _that,__  and hoped that there was no expectation for him to do so.

 

“...I can at least…if it would please you, that is-”

 

“-I’ll take care of him,” Thor announced, raising his hand to silence Fandral's ramblings.

 

Fandral pulled out his flaccid cock, clambered off Loki and stood up, making his way to the chair by the bed and collapsing into it.

 

Thor removed his top then bent his knees and lifted his hips with Loki still atop him, sliding a hand between them both to undo the lacing of his britches.

 

Loki helped him, scrabbling at the leather and pushing it down, desperate to be filled again. He heard Fandral gasp and looked over to find him taking in the sight of Thor’s cock, mesmerised by its size.

 

“My Gods, Thor,” he said in wonder.

 

Loki rolled his eyes. His brother would just love that, he never got to show off his erect cock, to be praised for the bovine appendage between his legs. He half expected them both to compare notes, to discuss their willies like little boys. _Tsk, men._

 

Thor merely chuckled and kissed his shoulder. He placed Loki’s thighs on top of his own once again then wrapped an arm around his chest, using the other hand to grip his length and guide it up to his entrance. Oddly enough, they had never made love in this position before and it was good to feel Thor’s presence at his back, to feel his breath against his cheek.

 

Thor ran the wide tip of his cock over his slit, adding his precome to Loki’s own wet and to the escaping semen that Fandral had deposited in him. His brother picked it up on his crown, sliding through it and, somewhat surprisingly, attempted to scoop it back in. In a way, you had to admire Thor for being sexually confident enough to be willing to fuck another man’s release into his lover without feeling threatened.

 

With that, Thor held him still and began to push inside his cunt with a deep groan.

 

Gods, the feeling as his brother entered him was good, the way he stretched him, the way he cleaved his pussy open on that huge cock - it left him breathless. He had imagined that he had been loosened on Fandral, but around Thor, he was still tight - _that fat, impossible cunt-filler_ , he thought filthily. He heard Fandral hiss in sympathy.

 

Thor pressed in as far as he could go and Loki lay back limply against him. It wasn’t just his brother’s size that he loved, it was his shape, his heat, his movement, his touch, his scent, his voice. It was all so wonderfully familiar.

 

“Oh, _Brother_ ,” he moaned, slow and in awe, and as he did, caught sight, out the corner of his eye, of Fandral shifting in his seat - with awkwardness or arousal, he couldn’t tell.

 

Thor too picked up on Fandral’s reaction to the word, and spoke loudly enough that he could hear. “Shall we show Fandral how Odinsons make love, Brother?” he asked and felt Loki’s quim clench around him.

 

Loki turned and reached behind to tilt Thor towards him by the cheek then nodded against his lips.

 

It was all the encouragement Thor needed. He pressed their mouths together and kissed him deeply, rolling his hips upwards in a smooth motion, setting a slow and sensual pace, feeling Loki’s silky walls cling hotly to him.

 

“Thor,” Loki whispered against his mouth.

 

Thor glided his hand over Loki’s torso, stroking it across his nipples, then back down to grasp at his cock, and began to slip the flesh through his palm as he moved in and out of him. “Did you like having Fandral’s cock inside you?” he asked.

 

The sound of his voice was so close to Loki’s ear that he wondered if his brother was saying it aloud at all or if it was simply in his head, yet it created a low vibration that rumbled in his tummy, something that could only be achieved by Thor’s own timbre.

 

“Yes,” he replied, not sure of the answer he was meant to give, but aware of Fandral watching them both.

 

“But you like your big brother’s cock more, don’t you?”

 

“Mmm…yes,” Loki repeated, this time with a more decadent and sure tone.

 

Thor began to move a little faster, jerking Loki a little quicker.

 

“You like the way it feels when it rubs against all those lovely little girl-parts of yours, outside and in.”

 

Loki began to nod feverishly, simultaneously trying to push his cock into Thor’s hand and grind down on him, succeeding in neither.

 

“But you also like to have your little boy-parts played with, don’t you?”

 

Loki started to breathe quickly, his cock ready to spill, ready, ready, ready…

 

“Hm? Being milked by your brother’s fist?”

 

Loki cried out as he came, spurting droplets of seed across his chest and over Thor’s hand.

 

“There you go…” Thor whispered, talking him though his climax, nosing at his hair.

 

Once the final dribble had trickled down his fingers, Thor adopted a faster pace, one that made him sweat and groan. He moved through the wet, the push-pulls drawing squelching sounds from their sexes and high throaty sounds from his younger brother. The noises turned Thor on like little else, and he could feel his cock strain upwards; at this rate he was threatened with as quick a release as Fandral, quicker even. He could try and slow down, but Loki had needed to orgasm since he first started stroking him just under an hour ago. It was time to give him what he needed.

 

He reached down to Loki’s clitoris and rolled it around under the thick pads of his fingers, occasionally letting his pinky brush his own cock as it thrust into the hole below.

 

“I’m…going to…spill soon, Loki,” he panted against his cheek. “Then you’ll have…the release of two men inside you...” He smiled through his laboured breaths, shaking his hand quickly over the tip of his cunt. “You’re…very lucky.”

 

Loki began to whine, curling his toes into the fur and reaching back to curl his fingers into Thor’s hair.

 

“Imagine all the seed you’ll have inside you…Your belly will be bulging with it…It will be seeping out of you for days…”

 

Loki started thrashing and whimpering; Thor could barely keep him still.

 

“...It will happen every time you stand up…wetting your thighs…and soiling your clothes…” Thor gritted out. “imagine all that _come_ in you, Brother,” he growled, spitting the word through his teeth.

 

Loki suddenly went silent. His back arched, then slammed back down against Thor’s torso, the sweat slapping between them as he began to rapidly convulse around Thor’s cock, squeezing it intermittently with the walls of his cunt as he orgasmed.

 

“That’s it…Ugh…that’s it,” Thor rasped, grabbing his waist and pummelling into him from beneath. “Do you want mine?…Hm?…Do you want my come?”

 

Loki only managed a whisper of a ‘yes’ before Thor dug his blunt nails into his skin and ejaculated with a deafening bellow against his ear, releasing all the hot spill he had promised him in a spate of thick gushes. He fumbled for Loki’s chin, dragging it towards him to try and kiss him, but they were both so dazed that it consisted of them roughly dragging their lips and tongues against each other through their open mouths.

 

Thor’s cock finally stopped twitching and Loki’s quim slowed to the occasional shiver, though the same could not be said about his legs which still quivered against the outside of Thor’s thighs.

 

Loki had almost forgotten about their guest, turning to him as he gasped for breath. He watched as Fandral looked down himself, seemingly surprised despite the fact that he must have known what he was doing. Loki hadn’t seen it happen, but evidence of his second climax lay in dollops on his tummy and his hand. For a moment, it looked as though he might attempt to explain, but instead, he just sat back against the chair, sighing at the ceiling. Loki lay back and did the same, along with Thor, and several minutes passed like this.

 

Eventually Fandral spoke. “I spilled in a prince,” he stated, though neither knew if it was to them or to himself.

 

“Don’t worry,” Loki said, “You won't give me a child.”

 

“Right, yes, well…wait, what?” Fandral’s eyes looked shiftily from side to side. “Are you capable of that…at all?”

 

Loki wanted to draw out the moment, the shock and anxiety on Fandral's face amusing him. _Pregnancy: a philanderer’s worst fear _.__  “I think so, but not at the moment.”

 

“Ah, I see. Phew, that’s a relief. I’m not sure how I would have explained that to the All-father…to your father, to my king.”

 

Thor was aware that Loki wasn’t currently in season - he wouldn’t have agreed to this if he had been - but the idea still shook him.

 

“ _Well!_ This has been…educational,” Fandral chirped, buttoning his shirt in what might have been mistaken for an act of modesty had his legs not still been spread apart with his limp cock hanging between them.

 

“You did better than I thought,” Loki offered, in an attempt to be supportive, removing Thor’s own limp cock from inside himself with a hiss from them both.

 

“I’m not sure if that statement better represents _my_  abilities or _your_  estimation of them, my young prince,” he replied, sceptically but playfully. “That said, I feel as though I have learned that which will help me considerably in the future…and also that which will undoubtedly not…but was interesting nevertheless,” he added with a smile before dressing in the last of his clothes.

 

“Thank you Loki,” he said, standing by the bed, then looking at Thor. “And thank you too, Thor.”

 

Thor smiled, “Well, I would say ‘any time’ but, you know…”

 

Fandral laughed. “Quite right, quite right. Make sure you don’t get caught though, eh?” he said as he made his way to the door, running a hand through his wet hair.

 

“Fandral,” Thor called out, halting his friend’s movements. “I take it…we have your silence.”

 

“Well, of course,” Fandral offered with a confused shake of his head before looking pensive. “I…take it…I have yours.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t admit this to anyone…ever.”

 

“Fair enough,” he smiled, approaching the door, clearly noting Thor's embarrassment. “Goodnight, my princes.” He left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

 

Loki gave a long sigh and turned on his side, curling into Thor, who wrapped an arm around him.

 

“I can’t believe you kissed him, you little monster,” Thor complained, “It took weeks for you to kiss me like that, were you _trying_  to make me jealous?”

 

“I thought you didn’t _get_ jealous.”

 

“I don’t. Well, maybe just a little.”

 

“Well, you proved your point. I admit it, you’re the better lover.”

 

“I know I am,” Thor grinned. “But it isn’t because I’m a more _skilled_  lover, though I admit I’m more skilled than Fandral,” he laughed. “Do you remember when we first started making love? I had no idea what I was doing, but it was still good, wasn’t it?”

 

Loki nodded, smiling as he remembered. It wasn't too long ago, yet strangely felt like a lifetime.

 

“I’m only ‘better’ because I love you more. And it doesn’t really matter what happens with other people. Nobody makes love like we do. We’re special. We’re bound together, you and I, until the end of our days,” Thor stated, his affection uncompromising.

 

Loki would have laughed at the sugar sweet words had he not been so taken with the gravity of them. _Until the end of their days _.__ He ran his hand down Thor’s arm and sighed. “Even so, I’m sorry I suggested laying with another, least of all your best friend.”

 

“He’s not my best friend, Loki. You are,” Thor said, thoughtlessly missing the point...or thoughtfully dismissing it, Loki didn't know which.

 

“Give me a kiss you big, sappy idiot,” Loki smiled, prodding Thor on the chest.

 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to…‘pleasure me with your mouth first?’”

 

“Oh, don’t remind me, Thor. That was awful.”

 

Thor laughed heartily and pressed his lips to Loki’s.

 

 

*

 

A few weeks later, they both wandered into the feasting hall, the room alive with the sound of song and merriment. They looked over to find Fandral surrounded by women, fighting for his attention, his arms draped across the shoulders of two of them, a goblet of wine in one hand.

 

“Fandral looks as though he’s doing well for himself,” Thor observed, accepting a tankard of mead from a servant and standing casually, dressed in black leathers, taupe knee-high boots, and, over a white shirt, a high-collared, burgundy waistcoat - plain except for some minimal gold embroidery. Loki had picked it out. Thor hated it, but wore it for him.

 

“He does indeed,” Loki said, looking over, but returning his gaze to Thor’s fitted clothing.

 

Fandral’s eyes caught them from across the room. He stopped talking and swaggered over, releasing the ladies from his hold.

 

“There they are! My two favourite royals,” he announced with his arms spread wide.

 

“Fandral,” they both nodded, smiling.

 

“Why Thor, you’re looking very dapper this evening. Careful now. You might be mistaken for a prince,” he teased.

 

“Perish the thought,” Loki commented, grinning.

 

“And Loki…” he said softly, “…captivating as always,” his gaze lingering just a second too long.

 

“Fandral!” shouted one of the women he had left behind. “Tell us about the time you slew an ogre with naught but a broken blade!”

 

“Regrets, my princes,” he said, giving Thor a rough slap on the arm. “Duty calls.”

 

He began to walk away, but cast one last look back to give Loki a roguish wink.

 

Loki turned to Thor. They raised their eyebrows at each other.

 

“Come on then my ‘captivating prince’, let’s find some food,” Thor said, leading Loki through the crowd with an arm around his shoulder.

 

 

 *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that.
> 
> A thank you to Víctor who commented on my last fic and gave me the encouragement I needed to finally finish this one. I know that Fandral isn't the most popular character in the films, so I imagine that there will be a bit of tumbleweed surrounding this one, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope there are some fans out there. :)
> 
> (Can't believe there's no *official* Squirting tag, I love a bit of that!)
> 
> Also, things what I am thinking abouts:  
> -Thor pointing out rude looking symbols and Loki being unimpress B[  
> -Thor dressing nice  
> -Loki daydreaming about Thor dressing nice  
> -Fandral getting drenched in squirt :|  
> -Loki liking his plums bothered XD  
> -Thor enthusiastically telling someone what it's like to have sex with Loki (OMG! AND IT'S LIKE...AND HE'S LIKE) 8D  
> -Thor dressing to the right ;D  
> -Fandral fathering children :[  
> -Thor fathering children :)  
> -"That fat, impossible cunt-filler" (My mum would be so proud) 
> 
> *ahem* That is all.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
